movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
William (The Amazing World of Gumball)
William is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. Appearance William is a flying eyeball. He has white, bird-like wings which are his only means of locomotion. His "body" simply consists of a single green eye. Most of the kids consider him creepy. Personality William is Miss Simian's personal snitch. He takes it upon himself to spy upon her students. The only time he has spoken is when he is whispering in Miss Simian's ear, in the episode "The Voice" and the song "Nobody's A Nobody", from the episode "The Compilation." Due to his being a snitch, as well as his overall creepy appearance and inability to talk, William does not have any friends. Not even Bobert and the Rejects are friends with him. Despite all of this, he is actually a decent guy most of the time, showing honor and friendliness. When someone crosses him, however, he shows a cold, calculating side to himself. This was demonstrated in "The Voice," where he stalks Gumball and Darwin, and, through careful planning, tricks them into fighting each other. When this fails, he goes on an all out rampage through school in an attempt to get revenge. When he realized that it was all a misunderstanding, though, he apologizes. Also demonstrated in "The Voice," is his powerful psionic abilities. With just a thought, he can psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality with enough force to shatter concrete, or, cause explosions. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "The Third": He creeps out Gumball and Darwin. *"The Ghost": He watches Carrie go on her food rampage. *"The Gi": He laughs at Gumball and Darwin. *"The Picnic": He is at the picnic. *"The Ape": He is messing around in class. *"The Helmet": He is at the table in the cafeteria, and his eye has salt poured into it. Season 2 *"The Apology": He faints after seeing Miss Simian's butt. *"The Words": He is in class. *"The Bet": He is in class. *"The Voice": His first major role. He gets mad at Gumball and Darwin for blocking him on Elmore Plus. *"The Tape": He is in class, taking a test. Season 3 *"The Joy": He is infected by the Joy Virus. *"The Mirror": He is in class. Season 4 *"The Gift": He tries to get the Mic Graves for Masami. *"The Uploads": He is in Jamie's video, and cannot turn over his test paper. *"The Parasite": He floats by Gumball, Anais, Jodie, and Darwin, along with Alan and Carrie. *"The Night": He gets pixie dust in his eye. *"The Compilation": He is part of "Nobody's A Nobody." Season 5 *"The Vision": He floats in the hallway when Gumball is trying to pop Alan. *"The Grades": He is in class. *"The Uncle": He is kicked by Gumball. *"The Best": He doesn't physically appear, but is mentioned in an Elmore Stream-It listing. *"The Singing": He doesn't physically appear, but is mentioned in an Elmore Stream listing. Gallery Trivia *In the uncut version of the original Gumball promo, he, along with Anton and Banana Joe, watches Gumball trying to "save" Darwin from a tree. *He may be based off the Golden Snitch from Harry Potter, as he is a ball with wings, and "snitches" on his classmates. *He usually uses his eye to express his action (e.g. if he is laughing, he will close his eye, and move up and down). *His first "speaking role" was in "The Voice." **However, nobody can hear him when he is speaking, apart from Miss Simian. **He also has no idea that nobody can hear him when he is speaking, until Gumball reveals that he and Darwin are not hearing him. *He is voiced by the show's director, Mic Graves.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/400934232547008512 *When he is enraged and using his powers, his pupil changes from a circle to a slit shape, and his eye color changes from green to red. This is shown in "The Voice" and in "The Uploads." *He can be heard screaming in "The Helmet," although it is more feminine than his normal voice. References fr:William Category:Minor Characters Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:Male Category:Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Elmore Junior High Students Category:Eye Ballls